Tú eres mi hogar
by CourageIsTheWord
Summary: Blaine sacudió la cabeza - Este lugar es mi hogar, Kurt. Aún antes de que nos conociéramos aquí, que tuviéramos nuestro primer beso aquí, que te pidiera matrimonio aquí... Este lugar me enseño a tener coraje, me ayudo a encontrarme a mi mismo - su voz se comenzó a quebrar - Este lugar me salvó la vida dos veces.
**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, como pronto notarán al empezar a leer el fic notarán que es mi primer fic, así que tengan paciencia conmigo.**

 **Sé que el final es algo cursi pero tengo que advertir desde ahora que yo soy** _ **muy**_ **cursi, especialmente con Klaine, espero que eso no les moleste.**

 **Ah, y por adelantado pido disculpas por todas las faltas de ortografías, estoy trabajando en eso.**

 **Y bueno, esta historia es simplemente algo que no pude evitar hacer. Me rompe el corazón saber que Dalton se quemó y quería hacer mi propio tributo aún si no era muy bueno.**

 **Este fic está centrado en el capítulo 6x10, sin afectar o cambiar los sucesos del capítulo original.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Glee no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **...**

Kurt despertó con la sensación de pequeños besos perezosos salpicados en su cuello.

Sonrió - ¿No te quedaste satisfecho con la noche anterior, sr. Anderson-Hummel?

Pudo escuchar a Blaine susurrar contra su piel - Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti, mi hermoso esposo.

Los labios de Blaine comenzaron a desender, dejando un rastro de besos por los hombros, homoplatos y espalda de Kurt. Kurt movió su cuello para encontrarse con la cara de Blaine y enseguida lo atrajo a un beso. Estaban seguros de que iban a empezar otra ronda hasta que el télefono de Blaine sonó.

Blaine gimió, ocultando su cara en el cuello de Kurt - ¿Qué no saben que no deben llamar a las personas en su luna de miel? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en estos momentos..

Kurt se rió - Desde que te llamaron en tu luna de miel es que es importante.

\- Bebé, en este momento sólo somos tú y yo - dijo Blaine poniéndose completamente sobre Kurt y besándolo.

Kurt no protestó más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, respondiendo el beso con entusiasmo. El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que lo mando a buzón de voz. Kurt y Blaine sólo tuvieron un momento para suspirar de alivio cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Esta vez Blaine gruñó - Qué insoportable, ¿quién diablos es? ¿crees que sean Cooper o Sebastián?

\- No lo sabrás si no contestas. Desde que te están llamando en estos momentos es que debe ser importante - razonó Kurt mientras Blaine se estiró hasta la mesita de noche del otro lado de la cama para agarrar su celular - Pero si es Sebastián dile que se vaya a la mierda. O mejor, ponló en altavoz para que escuche mientras seguimos aprovechando de la cómoda cama de la cabaña.

Blaine se rió entre dientes y contestó sin ver quien era - ¿Hola?

\- Sí, soy yo - contestó Blaine. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que Blaine suspirará y se hundiera más contra el pecho de Kurt.

Kurt ya comenzaba a chupar las partes sensibles del cuello de Blaine cuando sintió Blainte tensarse - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todos están bien!? ¿¡Cuándo paso!? - preguntó Blaine enderezándose de un brinco.

Kurt lo miro con el ceño fruncido con preocupación - ¿Blaine?

Kurt pudo ver que su mánzana de adán se movió mientras tragaba grueso y asintió - Estaré ahí lo antes posible - dijo Blaine con voz inestable antes de colgar.

\- Blaine, ¿qué paso? - preguntó Kurt preocupado.

Blaine lo miró con los ojos llorosos - Hubo un incendio en Dalton.

El resto del día fue en borron para Kurt y Blaine. Sólo sabían que tenían que llegar a Lima lo antes posible para poder ver por si mismos que era cierto.

Desafortunadamente, lo fue.

Blaine hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir presentable enfrente del director que parecía devastado y apretando la mano de Kurt con fuerza mientras ambos veían los escombros negros, llenos de cenizas.

Realmente no había quedado nada de Dalton. El edificio se había venido para abajo, destrozando cualquier cosa que pudo haber sobrevivido al incendio. No quedo nada.

Ambos podían recordar a la perfección el recorrido mientras caminaban por los escombros. Blaine había empezado a llorar desde que vio la escuela destrozada desde el auto, pero no fue sino hasta que Kurt encontró la parte en donde se suponía que debía estar su escalera cuando Kurt se unió a él.

Blaine caminó a la parte en donde debía estar el salón del coro y se detuvo ahí en seco. Viendo las cenizas a su alrededor hasta que sintió unos brazos familiares alrededor de él.

\- Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti ver este lugar así. Me está matando a mi también - le susurró Kurt al oído, apretando su agarre a Blaine.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza - Este lugar es mi hogar, Kurt. Aún antes de que nos conocieramos aquí, que tuvieramos nuestro primer beso aquí, que te pidiera matrimonio aquí... Este lugar me enseño a tener coraje, me ayudo a encontrarme a mi mismo - su voz se comenzó a quebrar - Este lugar me salvó la vida dos veces.

Kurt le dio la vuelta y lo jaló a un abrazo de hueso triturado que Blaine respondió con fiereza - A mi me salvó una vez, cuando yo te conocí. No me importa si este lugar ya no es nada más que escombros, éste siempre será mi lugar favorito.

Blaine se dejó sollozar en el hombro de Kurt mientras él lo sostenía con fuerza durante el resto del día.

Kurt tuvo que ayudar a Blaine para obtener la fuerza suficiente como para ir a McKinley para anunciar que Dalton ya no era nada más que ruinas y en consecuencia, los Warblers ya no estarían en la competencía.

Sin embargo, él tuvo que ir solo a consolar a sus estudiantes en un reunión del cuerpo estudiantil y trabajador de Dalton. Todos estaban destrozados, pero Blaine estaba seguro de que nadie compartía su misería.

Al volver al apartamento que compartía con Kurt, Kurt enseguida caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Guiándolo a su habitación arropándolo en las sábanas para después acostarse a su lado.

\- Todos parecen perdidos - admitió Blaine en un susurro ronco y entrecortado - Como si el incendio no hubiera sido más que una horrible pesadilla y que van a tener clases al día siguiente.

Kurt le acarició la espalda con su mano - Necesitan tiempo para procesarlo. Dalton fue un refugio para varias personas además de nosotros.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo antes de ocultar su cara en el cuello de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir las lágrimas calientes empapar su cuello - No sé como sobreviviré sin ese lugar. Cada vez que me derrumbaba, ese lugar siempre estaba ahí para atraparme. Siempre me mostraba el camino correcto, aún cuando yo ni siquiera sabía quien era - lloró en voz baja.

\- Blaine - le susurró Kurt con voz temblorosa, apartándose un poco para mirar a su marido a los ojos - Yo _siempre_ estaré ahí para atraparte.

Blaine se mordió los labios y bajó su mirada, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

\- Tú... Tú dijiste que Dalton te salvó la vida dos veces - comenzó Kurt - Asumó que la primera vez fue cuando te inscribiste a Dalton después de que te golpearán en tu antigua escuela - Kurt se detuvo un momento para esperar a que Blaine asintiera antes de continuar - L-La segunda vez.. ¿Fue después de que rompiera nuestro compromiso?

Ahora Blaine estaba completamente evitando la mirada de Kurt, ya no sólo bajando la mirada para que sus ojos no se encontrarán sino que también moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado para no arriesgarse a mirarlo.

\- Blaine - le llamó con voz ahogada - ¿Por qué dices que te salvo la vida? ¿Consideraste..? - Kurt ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase sin ponerse a llorar.

Aún através de la oscuridad, Kurt podía ver las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Blaine. Kurt enganchó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Blaine y alzó su cabeza para que sus ojos se encotrarán - ¿Lo consideraste? - preguntó Kurt de nuevo con la voz rota e inestable.

Los dos se miraron por un rato antes de que los ojos de Blaine se empañaran tanto que su visión se volvió borrosa antes de asentir con fuerza - Lo considere varias veces, es por eso que empecé a ir al terapeuta - finalmente contestó Blaine con la voz llorosa.

La boca de Kurt se abrió pero ninguna palabra salió de ahí. Su boca temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Finalmente se le escapó un sollozo y estalló en llanto.

Blaine los juntó a ambos en un abrazo y dejó que su esposo llorará en su pecho.

\- Lo siento tanto - lloró Kurt con fuerza - Todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí hacerte eso. Pude haberte perdido para siempre. Dios, estuve tan cerca de perderte y ni siquiera lo sabía. No sé qué hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Las palabras llorosas de Kurt seguían resonando en los oídos de Blaine mientras él sólo consolaba a su esposo en silencio, frotando su espalda con suavidad.

Una vez que Kurt parecio calmarse un poco, Blaine habló - No fue tu culpa, bebé. Es cierto, tal vez tú fuiste quien terminó conmigo y eso fue lo que empezó todo el caos. Pero yo nunca debí haber dependido de ti por completo. Tú eres una enorme parte de mi vida, la más importante, pero nunca debiste ser _toda_ mi vida. No es justo poner todo ese peso sobre ti, tenías razón en New York, no teníamos vida fuera de nosotros y eso fue lo que me empujo a considerar suicidarme.

El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó por completo en contra del cuerpo de Blaine - Por favor, no digas eso otra vez - pidió Kurt en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Kurt se apoyó en sus codos para levantar un poco su cabeza y ver a los ojos a Blaine - Nunca digas que querías suicidarte. _Nunca_ , Blaine

Los hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas fueron suficientes para derretir a Blaine - Lo siento, cariño.

Kurt se mordió los labios con fuerza para tratar de ahogar los sollozos y apoyó su frente contra la de Blaine - Te amo tanto. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Blaine. Y lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por toda esa mierda sólo porque yo fui un estúpido.

\- No hables así - le pidió Blaine en voz baja, pasando su mano a la mejilla de Kurt, acariciándola con su pulgar - Es comprensible que la idea de casarte te espantará. Éramos muy jóvenes.

\- ¿Éramos? - preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja - Eso fue hace unos meses, Blaine. Seguimos siendo jóvenes.

Blaine asintió de acuerdo - Pero los dos cambiamos después de esos meses, Kurt. Somos personas diferentes ahoras, más maduras, experimentadas y valientes.

Kurt no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo - Tienes toda la razón, sr. Anderson Hummel - sonriendo aún cuando sus ojos aún estaban un poco vidriozos - Finalmente reuní el _coraje_ para admitir que yo siempre seré tuyo.

\- Y que yo simpre seré tuyo - contestó Blaine con una sonrisa.

Esa palabra trajó recuerdos inmediatos de la primera vez que se vieron en Dalton y Blaine le dio ese consejo. Pero por primera vez desde que se enterarón del incendio, el recuerdo de Dalton no trajo dolor.

\- ¿Sabes? - Blaine rompió el silencio, mirando a su esposo mientras reflexionaba - Creo que estaré bien sin Dalton.

Kurt lo miró alegremente sorprendido - ¿De dónde viene eso?

Blaine se encogió de hombros - Cuando fuimos a ver a Dalton después del incendio dije que ese era mi hogar. Yo lo veía como mi refugio porque siempre estaba ahí, las cosas en Dalton nunca cambiaban porque era un lugar estable que siempre me ayudaba a poner mis pies sobre la tierra - se acercó más a Kurt, dejando sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros - Pero me equivoqué, Kurt. Dalton siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, pero no era mi hogar ni mi refugio. Tú lo eres. Cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz y hago todos mis problemas a un lado. No podrías ser menos estable y tú no pones mis pies sobre la tierra, me dejas flotar a imaginar todo lo que siempre he querido a tu lado - Blaine lo besó castamente - Te amo. Y estos últimos cinco años contigo han sido los más locos y más felices de mi vida. No puedo esperar a vivir el resto de mi vida de esa manera.

Kurt lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y lo agarró en un apasionado beso - Ya comenzamos nuestro camino.

Dalton siempre iba a ser un lugar importante para ellos. Fue el lugar que los reunió y en donde vivieron los sucesos más importantes de su relación. Pero fue hasta ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de que podían vivir sin ese lugar siempre y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Además, no es como si se hubieran olvidado de Dalton.

No, nunca lo hizo. Y eso lo demostraron cuando nació su primer hijo.

 _Zachary Dalton Anderson Hummel_


End file.
